Encuentros
by MaxWilliams
Summary: La imperturbable mente de Rivaille se ve afectada por un fantasma de su pasado. Ese fantasma ahora está frente a él y ahora debe enfrentarse a los recuerdos que había escondido en los rincones más profundos de su memoria, pero lo más importante, debe enfrentarse a un encuentro que promete desestabilizarlo completamente. One shot. RivaillexOC.


Esto es un pequeño delirio que se me ocurrió un día imaginando un pedacito del pasado de Rivaille. Espero que les guste ^^

Contiene: Quizás un poco/bastante de OOC xD

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Encuentros**

Un nuevo día afloraba en el cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento, un nuevo día que parecía ser normal como cualquier otro, lleno de planes, estrategias e investigación. Otro día en el que lidiar con la invasión de los titanes consumiría otra porción de sus vidas y sus mentes. Un nuevo día que podría pasar como muchos otros anteriores, de no ser por un detalle.

Hacía una semana había llegado a manos del capitán Irvin Smith un comunicado del general de la Policía Militar desde el interior del Muro Sina, el cual informaba sobre algo que, en todos sus años de experiencia, él jamás había visto: la transferencia de un soldado de un escuadrón a otro. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? No lo entendía, pero a pesar de que fuera todo un acontecimiento, no le importaba demasiado. Quizás su mente se había vuelto muy fría para ese entonces, porque llegó a pensar que quienquiera que fuese a transferirse, no duraría mucho en su primera misión, después de todo era alguien de la Policía Militar, y la mayoría estaban allí por la comodidad, por protección, y ninguno de ellos estuvo alguna vez en un peligro comparado al que estaban expuestos todos en la Legión de Reconocimiento. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al leer el nombre del transferido. Fue entonces que se arrepintió de haberle profesado una muerte temprana.

Supo de inmediato que aquello debía comunicárselo al sargento Rivaille, pues tenía un leve presentimiento de que podría interesarle, o quizás podría desestabilizarlo por completo.

El sargento se encontraba en la Oficina de Investigación junto con la teniente Hanji Zoe, quien le explicaba con su única y efusiva personalidad sus nuevas teorías sobre el comportamiento de los titanes, cuando el capitán Irvin irrumpió en la habitación y sin rodeos, pues parecía algo importante, se dirigió al sargento.

-Rivaille –llamó- tienes que ver esto.

Y le extendió el pedazo de papel. El sargento sólo lo tomó y comenzó a leer. Su expresión imperturbable se mantenía conforme sus ojos pasaban los primeros renglones del comunicado, ya que no pudo evitar pensar en lo mismo que Irvin en cuanto al escuadrón de procedencia del soldado, pero como el capitán esperaba, al leer el nombre de la persona transferida los ojos del sargento se abrieron más de lo que normalmente lo harían.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Hanji al notar el sobresalto de Rivaille.

-¿Cómo es esto posible? –dijo él, ignorando por completo la pregunta de la teniente.

-Sé tanto como tú –respondió Irvin.

-¿Alguien va a decirme qué ocurre? –dijo Hanji. Rivaille sólo le extendió el comunicado- ¿Un traslado? Bueno, admito que esto jamás se vio, pero aún así no entiendo por qué tanto escánd-

-Sigue leyendo –interrumpió Rivaille.

Al igual que sus compañeros, sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante el nombre escrito, la única diferencia, era que más que shockeada Hanji estaba emocionada.

-¿Enserio vendrá? ¿Será parte de nuestro escuadrón? –preguntó con un claro tono de alegría en su voz.

-Eso es lo que dice ahí –contestó Irvin.

-¿Qué demonios se le cruzó por la cabeza? –dijo el sargento por lo bajo.

-Seguro hay una razón para esto –comentó Hanji- Así que sólo reláj-

-No me digas que me relaje –Rivaille la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Harás algo al respecto? –quiso saber el capitán.

-Se supone que vendrá en una semana –dijo- Y si esto viene de la mano de un general, aunque nos pese que sea de la Policía Militar, no podemos hacer nada.

Y allí concluyó la conversación.

Ahora aquel día había llegado y todo el mundo estaba algo agitado, pero sin dudas el más afectado era el sargento Rivaille, quien limpiaba las mesas del comedor por tercera vez en lo que iba del día en un intento por utilizar su obsesión por la limpieza como herramienta para calmar el inentendible sentimiento que surgía dentro de él. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? ¿Por qué su imperturbable sistema le jugaba aquella mala pasada? Pero lo más importante era, ¿por qué dejaba que ocurriera? Estaba molesto consigo mismo por permitir que la situación lo superara, pero lo estaba aún más con la maldita decisión de aquella persona de aparecerse nuevamente en esas instancias de sus vidas. Rivaille sentía que despreciaba aún más a la Policía Militar.

Se dirigió a su habitación intentando escapar de los ruidosos murmullos de los cadetes que estaban a la expectativa de lo que podría ocurrir en las siguientes horas, pues, ni Irvin, ni Hanji, ni él les comunicaron las noticias por completo. Lo único que sabían era que alguien de la Policía Militar vendría al cuartel para vaya uno a saber qué, lo que desencadenó en innumerables rumores, como aquel que escuchó el sargento al subir las escaleras que adelantaba la llegada de un nuevo superior al que incluso él e Irvin tendrían que obedecer. Eso sólo lo enfureció más, por lo que se recluyó en aquel cuarto hasta que se acercara el desagradable momento de recibir a aquella persona, lo que para su mala fortuna llegó antes de lo que esperaba.

No habían llegado a pasar veinte minutos desde que se había dejado caer en su cama buscando algo de paz, cuando pudo escuchar el repiqueteo de herraduras chocar contra el suelo. Se levantó casi de un salto y miró por su ventana. Divisó a lo lejos tres caballos que se aproximaban a toda velocidad y fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de enfrentar. Algo se encendió dentro de él en aquel momento, una chispa en su mente que le demandaba control, le exigía que mantuviera la compostura, sin importar lo que fuera a suceder.

Oyó la estruendosa voz de Hanji al llamarlo para que bajase, a lo que tomó su capa, se la colocó y se dispuso a bajar. Le molestaba incluso el tener que lucir lo suficientemente bien para algo como aquello, aún siendo partidario de la pulcritud.

Todos salieron del cuartel y permanecieron en una perfecta formación, con el capitán, el sargento y la teniente al frente, para recibir a los recién llegados. El corazón de Rivaille latía cada vez más fuerte, tanto que llegaba a aturdirlo, pero no iba a dejar que eso se notara en su semblante, no permitiría que esa persona, que _**ella**_, lo viera así.

Finalmente, los caballos y sus jinetes se detuvieron frente a ellos. Los dos primeros, que seguro actuaban como escoltas, ocultaban la figura de la protagonista del día, pero al desmontar, Rivaille por fin pudo verla. Allí estaba, justo como la recordaba, justo como se había prohibido recordarla. Aquella mujer que era conocida por tener su cabello más largo del considerable aún siendo soldado, esa mujer que hizo murmurar aún más a los cadetes con su llegada aunque no la conocieran, esa mujer que ahora caminaba en dirección al sargento y que pronto lo tendría en frente. Aunque se propuso mantener la calma, él no pudo evitar recorrer su silueta con la mirada. Le parecía que su cabello castaño estaba más oscuro que la última vez que la vio, que su postura era nada más que perfecta y que tal vez ahora era unos centímetros más alta, por si no fuera suficiente. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la expresión en su rostro: tan seria, severa e intimidante como la que él veía todos los días frente al espejo. La pregunta _**"¿por qué?"**_ pasó fugazmente por sus pensamientos, pero automáticamente su memoria le dio unas cuantas razones que podrían responder a esa pregunta.

La distancia entre los recién llegados y los tres superiores por fin llegó a su límite. Inmediatamente realizaron el saludo común a todos los escuadrones de la milicia y se presentaron.

-13º Capitán de la Legión de Reconocimiento, Irvin Smith, a su servicio.

-Teniente de la Legión de Reconocimiento y encargada del Grupo de Investigación, Hanji Zoe. Es todo un honor.

-Sargento de la Legión de Reconocimiento y líder del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, Rivaille.

-10º Capitán de la Policía Militar, Charles Zack.

-15º Capitán de la Policía Militar, Adler Kast, a sus órdenes.

-Sargento de la Policía Militar y líder del 5º Escuadrón de la Guardia Real, Helena Liesel.

Su voz… Esa voz que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo, pero que en el rincón más remoto de su memoria seguía recordando, había terminado de colapsarlo interiormente. La simple idea de verla ahí y de que le estuviera hablando, aunque fuera indirectamente, le daban ganas de irse inmediatamente y desaparecer por todo el tiempo que ella fuera a quedarse. Pero no, él era el Sargento Rivaille, el que toda la humanidad consideraba el mejor soldado jamás existente y la esperanza para su supervivencia, y no podía dejar que alguien, y mucho menos la persona que tenía en frente, se diera cuenta de que hasta los más fuertes tienen una debilidad.

Las siguientes dos horas estuvieron llenas de formalidades, tales como presentarles a los cadetes a la recién llegada, terminar de llenar formularios y demás papeleo, enseñarle a la sargento el resto del lugar, informarle las reglas, etc. Cuando finalmente los dos escoltas terminaron su labor y se marcharon, la sargento Liesel quedaba oficialmente integrada a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Apenas terminó todo aquello, Rivaille no perdió tiempo y buscó algo que hacer para no tener que cruzársela en lo que quedaba del día. Pasó desde supervisar el entrenamiento de los cadetes, a escribir informe tras informe, incluso trató de acompañar a Hanji en sus labores diarias en busca de que su hiperactiva compañera aplacara con su estridencia la ansiedad que sentía. Sin embargo el destino parecía estar en su contra, ya que cuando había tenido suficiente por ese día de la voz de Hanji y se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la Oficina de Investigación, al abrirla se encontró de frente con la sargento Liesel, quien tenía su mano derecha levantada y cerrada en una clara acción de golpear la puerta que fue interrumpida. Rivaille quedó estático. Por un momento no fue capaz de moverse y en su mente se preguntaba por qué rayos ella estaba ahí, pues podría haber jurado que sería el último lugar donde podría encontrarla.

-¿Helena? –preguntó Hanji, asomándose tras la silueta de Rivaille- ¡Eres tú! Ven, pasa, pasa. –dijo. Helena sólo avanzó sin prestarle atención al sargento- ¡Oh Helena, te extrañé! –exclamó la teniente dándole a la recién llegada un asfixiante abrazo- ¿Acaso has crecido un poco desde la última vez que te vi?

Fue entonces que Rivaille entendió. Hace un largo tiempo, Hanji había sido convocada por la Policía Militar para exponer sus teorías sobre los titanes, por lo que viajó hasta el Distrito Interior en el Muro Sina, y a pesar de que ella sabía la historia que Helena compartía con Rivaille, jamás la había conocido en persona hasta ese viaje, en el cual, al parecer, se habían hecho buenas amigas.

-También te extrañé Hanji –respondió Helena- Y sí, puede que esté unos cuantos centímetros más alta.

-Me alegra que formes parte de nuestro escuadrón, pero aún no logro entender a qué se debe.

Rivaille no quería quedarse a escuchar. Admitía que muy dentro de él sentía curiosidad, pero todavía no podía enfrentarlo. Sin detenerse a observar la escena, salió de allí dando un portazo y decidió recluirse una vez más en su habitación hasta que fuera la hora de la cena, aunque estaba casi seguro de que llegado el momento no tendría muchos ánimos para ingerir nada.

Se sentía exhausto, todas aquellas emociones en un solo día habían dejado su cuerpo y su mente agotados, por lo que consideró recostarse para descansar los músculos, pero aunque se había encerrado para no tener que lidiar con nada más que tuviera que ver con la sargento Liesel, su cerebro le jugó una mala pasada y trajo a su presente todo su pasado, más específicamente, el pasado que tuvo con ella.

Recordó instantáneamente cómo la conoció: Rivaille se encontraba persiguiendo a un pequeño niño rubio por toda la ciudad en busca de recuperar la bolsa de dinero que le había arrebatado a un tipo luego de haberlo dejado inconsciente. No pudo descifrar cómo aquella pequeña rata había logrado quitársela, pero no podía pararse a pensar, de aquel poco dinero dependía si comería ese día o no.

Finalmente, el niño entró en un callejón y cayó al tropezarse con un montón de basura, a lo que Rivaille lo alcanzó, lo levantó, e inmediatamente lo sujetó de la ropa para que no volviera a escaparse.

-Devuélvemela –dijo con el tono más intimidante que pudo conseguir.

El pequeño no dijo nada, en su lugar se lo quedó mirando con una expresión de molestia. Rivaille quedó sorprendido, cualquier otro niño se hubiera largado a llorar y hubiera obedecido, pero este seguía firme en dejar la bolsa de dinero fuera de su alcance.

-No me obligues a golpearte –advirtió.

No estaba seguro de si sería capaz de golpear a un niño, pero la realidad era que cualquiera que lo desafiara lo sacaba de sus casillas, fuera quien fuera.

El niño le respondió sacándole la lengua en una clara expresión de que no le importaba. Rivaille debía admitir que el chico tenía agallas, pero aún así había cometido un gran error en meterse con él.

-No me das otra opción –dijo, y levantó su mano. El niño sólo cerró sus ojos.

-Oye tú –interrumpió una voz.

Rivaille se volteó y vio a sus espaldas a una chica con una clara mueca de enojo en su rostro.

-Déjalo en paz –dijo.

-¿Y tú quién rayos eres? –preguntó él.

-¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa?

-Tienes razón –respondió Rivaille y se dispuso a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarlo –volvió a interrumpir la chica.

-¿Y quién va a impedírmelo? –cuestionó soltando al niño por un segundo para enfrentarse a la insolente que pretendía decirle qué hacer.

No había terminado de darse vuelta cuando recibió un fuerte golpe del lado izquierdo de su rostro que, al no esperarlo, lo tumbó en el suelo.

-Yo, ¿tienes algún problema con eso? –dijo ella- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó al niño. Él sólo asintió.

-¡Maldita! –exclamó Rivaille al notar que su boca sangraba- ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?

-Agradece que es sólo un poco de sangre. Si vuelves a acercarte a mi hermano te irá peor –amenazó ella.

-Pues la sabandija de tu hermano me robó algo que me pertenece –dijo él mientras volvía a ponerse en pie- ¡Y tú no me dices qué hacer!

La chica algo sorprendida se volteó a ver a su hermano.

-John… -dijo con un tono severo.

-¡Ni siquiera es suya! ¡Se la quitó a un tipo luego de golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente! –trató de defenderse el pequeño.

-John, ¿qué te he dicho?

-Pe-pero…

-¡John!

El pequeño soltó un suspiro de rendición.

-"No les robamos a personas en nuestra misma condición" –dijo como algo aprendido de memoria.

-Ahora dámela –ordenó su hermana extendiendo su mano, a lo que el niño obedeció- Aquí tienes –dijo ofreciéndosela de regreso a Rivaille. Él sólo la tomo sin decir nada- Oh y… perdona –agregó- Ya sabes, por el golpe.

Rivaille la ignoró y se dirigió a su hermano.

-Será mejor que no vuelvas a meterte conmigo.

El pequeño sólo volvió a sacarle la lengua.

Rivaille se dispuso a seguir su camino, cuando volvió a sentir la voz de la chica a sus espaldas.

-¡Soy Helena, por cierto! –exclamó- ¿Tú eres Rivaille, verdad?

Él se paró en seco.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –quiso saber.

-Tienes cierta fama, ¿sabes? –contestó Helena- "El matón del pueblo."

-Esas son estupideces –respondió él.

-¿Acaso no es cierto que dejaste a alguien inconsciente para conseguir eso? –replicó ella señalando la pequeña bolsa de dinero.

-¡Sí, es cierto! ¡Yo lo vi! –exclamó el pequeño John.

-Tú y yo hablaremos seriamente –le dijo Helena a su hermano- Así que ahora ve a casa.

-¡Pero Helena…! –protestó el niño.

-Anda John, obedece.

El pequeño John se retiró con el seño fruncido y a paso rápido, dejando a Helena y Rivaille, quien ahora escupía cada vez que su boca se llenaba de sangre.

-Pobre de ti al tener que cargar con semejante estorbo –soltó Rivaille.

-¿Quién te dio el derecho de opinar?

Rivaille volvió a escupir.

-¿No deberías ir con alguien para que te vea eso? –sugirió Helena.

-No creas que es la primera vez que me pasa. Esto no es nada –su voz aún denotaba un claro tono de enojo.

-Conozco un lugar donde podrían atenderte. Puedo llevarte si quieres.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito tu ayuda?

-Visto y considerando que fue mi puño el que te causó eso, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Además, por la cantidad de veces que vas escupiendo, puedo decir que es una herida grande que te hace perder mucha sangre, pero si quieres irte, hazlo, no te obligaré. Desángrate si quieres.

Después de aquel argumento, Helena se dispuso a irse dejando a Rivaille solo. Éste se quedó mirándola irse, sin entender mucho su actitud pero igualmente sin ganas de entenderla, así que dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. Comenzó a debatir en cómo debería racionar el dinero para que le durara unos cuantos días y pensar en dónde meterse para que el sujeto al que golpeó no lo encontrara y lo denunciara. Pero de repente ocurrió algo que sin dudas no esperaba: alguien, con total rapidez y agilidad, pasó por su lado quitándole la bolsa de dinero de la mano. No tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar porque quienquiera que fuese no le dio tiempo. Unos milisegundos después, cuando el cerebro de Rivaille por fin le envió la señal eléctrica al resto de su cuerpo, fue que él giró su cabeza y a unos cuantos metros divisó una silueta corriendo a toda velocidad. Lo único que pudo distinguir fue una larga cabellera castaña. Su expresión pasó a ser de una notable furia y entonces no dudó en perseguirla. Selene… Irene… Como fuese que se llamara aquella idiota, la haría pagar, por golpearlo, engañarlo y además robarle.

Curiosamente, la tarea le supuso un gran desafío, pues no llegó a reducir los cinco metros de distancia entre él y ella. La maldita era demasiado rápida, incluso para él. Aunque si se ponía a pensarlo, no debía sorprenderlo; si era una ladrona una de sus cualidades más destacables debía ser la velocidad, pero además era muy ágil: giraba en las esquinas con la facilidad de girar su cabeza y a Rivaille comenzaba a molestarle. Lo llevó, al igual que su pequeño hermano, por casi toda la ciudad, hasta que al salir del estrecho callejón en el que se encontraban hacia la calle principal, ella giró a su izquierda, y cuando él lo hizo sus cuerpos colisionaron en un doloroso choque.

-¡¿Qué rayos se te cruzó por la cabeza al robarme, maldita embustera?! –gritó Rivaille, quien tenía debajo de él a una Helena que estalló en carcajadas.

-Bienvenido a La Casa Fleur.

Rivaille levantó su mirada y a su izquierda se encontró con una casa enorme, o más bien a él le parecía así.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –preguntó.

-El lugar que te mencioné donde podrían verte eso –respondió Helena observando la herida de Rivaille- Sabía que no querrías venir así que te hice seguirme. Toma el condenado dinero. Y por favor, ¿podrías quitarte de encima de mí?

Rivaille se levantó casi de un salto para observar el lugar que estaba delante de él. La casa tenía un frente angosto pero bien cuidado, y era bastante alta, por lo que supuso que debía tener varias habitaciones. Las ventanas del frente estaban abiertas, y por una de ellas salía un humeante olor a comida, por lo que supo al instante que se trataba de la cocina. Se preguntó quién podría ser dueño de semejante propiedad, pero una vez más, incluso en sus pensamientos, fue interrumpido.

-Gracias por la ayuda –dijo Helena en tono sarcástico.

Al levantarse, Helena notó que Rivaille no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la casa.

-Y, ¿qué dices? ¿Entramos o no? –aventuró.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero o necesito entrar?

-Para empezar, esto –y con su dedo tocó el labio partido de Rivaille, a lo que él gimió de dolor- Y también por eso –y señaló algo detrás de él.

Al girar su cabeza, Rivaille vio a dos oficiales de las Tropas Estacionarias a los que conocía muy bien, pues había tenido unos cuantos percances con ellos, y si lo veían con aquella bolsa de dinero en sus manos, no pensarían exactamente que era fruto de un arduo trabajo.

-Ven –dijo Helena tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo hacia la casa.

Ella corrió, abrió la puerta, y tan pronto como estuvieron dentro, la cerró lo más rápido que pudo. Lo siguiente que supo Rivaille fue que se encontraba en un pequeño pero acogedor hall cuyo ambiente lo golpeó como un viento frío, aunque fue mucho más agradable. Helena se adentró en una de las habitaciones contiguas y se asomó cuidadosamente por la ventana.

-Aún están cerca –informó.

-¿Qué rayos es este lugar? –preguntó él- ¿Y por qué entras como si fuera tu casa? Comienzo a creer que estás demente.

-Por que en parte lo es –contestó ella- Y puede ser tu hogar también.

Rivaille entendía cada vez menos

-¿A qué diablos te refieres?

Helena no tuvo tiempo de contestar, pues comenzaron a oír ruidosas voces de niños acercándose. De un momento a otro, la habitación se llenó de pequeños que al ver a la chica, se abalanzaron sobre ella.

-¡Helena, volviste! –exclamó uno.

-¿Viniste para ir al lago con nosotros? La señora Fleur dijo que hoy iríamos –dijo otro.

-Oh no, lo siento, no puedo esta vez, pero me alegro de verlos chicos –respondió ella con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Quién es él? –preguntó un niño que se fijó en un desorientado y estático Rivaille, quien observaba la escena con incredulidad.

-Él… es un nuevo amigo –respondió ella.

-¿Y qué necesita tu amigo? –una mujer de aproximadamente sesenta años entró a la habitación desde el hall y observó a Rivaille con una amable sonrisa- Oh, ya veo –dijo notando que de su mentón corrían hilos de sangre- ¿Podrías encargarte, Helena? Les prometí a estos pequeños que los llevaría al lago y vamos algo retrasados. Llévalo arriba, tú sabes donde.

-Claro señora Fleur.

-Descuida, estás en buenas manos jovencito –le dijo la señora Fleur a Rivaille.

Luego acomodó a los niños en una fila y salieron de la casa. Helena fue hacia Rivaille, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó escaleras arriba hasta una habitación al fondo del ala izquierda de la casa. El lugar parecía ser una especie de enfermería, pues tenía cuatro camillas, un par de sillas y tres armarios de los cuales Helena abrió uno y sacó unas cuantas cosas para atender la herida de Rivaille.

-Siéntate ahí –dijo ella.

-Te dije que no necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Qué tienes que perder? Además de más sangre.

Rivaille sabía que no lo dejaría irse a menos de que aceptara que le cure el corte, así que muy a su pesar, se sentó en una de las camillas y dejó que Helena limpiara su mentón y desinfectara la herida.

Sin pedírselo, ella comenzó a contarle la historia de ese lugar y fue entonces que supo que la señora Fleur, la mujer que vio salir con los niños, había convertido su casa en un hogar para niños huérfanos y para todo aquel que no tuviera donde ir. Ella y su difunto esposo tomaron aquella decisión luego de que su único hijo, quien se había unido a la Legión de Reconocimiento, murió en una misión fuera de los muros. Ahora ella cuidaba de todos esos niños que habían visto y de los que ocasionalmente pasaban por allí, como Helena y su hermano.

-Así que podrías venir aquí cuando no tengas que comer o simplemente necesites un lugar para dormir.

-Y me lo dice alguien que roba.

-No quiero aprovecharme de la señora Fleur. Tiene demasiados niños que cuidar, y mi hermano y yo no somos los únicos que venimos aquí cada tanto. No digo que vivas aquí, pues sé de antemano que quizás jamás harías algo así, ni tampoco que no sepas cuidarte solo, estás vivo después de todo, a lo que me refiero es que no es malo recibir algo de ayuda de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando más lo necesitas. Sostén esto aquí –dijo poniendo un algodón en el labio de Rivaille- Parará de sangrar en un rato –y guardó nuevamente lo que utilizó- Solo piénsalo. Es mejor que estar solo todo el tiempo, ¿no lo crees? –y luego de darle una palmada en el hombro, salió de la habitación.

Rivaille seguía incrédulo. ¿Quién era esta chica? ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Observó la bolsa de dinero que aún sostenía en la mano y no supo qué pensar. ¿Por qué seguía ahí sentado? La incómoda idea de no saber si no se iba porque aquellos oficiales aún podían estar rondando la zona o porque realmente no quería irse le sumó un peso a su cabeza que trató de sacar recostándose en la camilla.

Después de un rato se decidió a largarse de allí, por lo que salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y al pie vio a su derecha a Helena recostada sobre un sillón leyendo un libro.

-Hasta que por fin bajas –dijo ella al percatarse de la presencia de Rivaille.

-¿Así que sabes leer?

-¿Por qué no sabría?

Él no se molestó en agregar nada más, sin estar seguro de que era porque no quería o porque no se le ocurría nada más para decir. En su lugar, se dirigió hacia la ventana y trató de ver si esos dos oficiales aún andaban por aquella parte de la ciudad.

-Oh, ya no están –informó Helena- así que puedes irte si quieres.

-Bien, entonces adiós –dijo él encaminándose hacia la puerta.

-Nos vemos –saludó ella. Él se fue sin decir nada.

Después de eso, caminó a paso lento de regreso. "Nos vemos". ¿"Nos vemos"? ¿Qué le hacia pensar que se verían de nuevo? Rivaille estaba mareado del cansancio, y cuando llegó a su lugar de siempre, comenzó a repasar en su cabeza todo su día. Se dijo que no quería experimentar algo así de molesto de nuevo, pero lo que no sabía era que Helena estaba en lo correcto en decir aquel "Nos vemos", pues en el presente, la memoria de Rivaille trajo a su mente una vorágine de recuerdos de todas las otras veces que la vida los cruzó. Si no era ella, su hermano volvía a causarle problemas. Sin embargo, con el tiempo ambos fueron acostumbrándose a sus encuentros hasta el punto de volverse considerablemente cercanos, tanto como la personalidad de Rivaille lo permitiese.

No sabían si proclamarse amigos; tal vez socios, pues "trabajaron" juntos en varias ocasiones, pero había algo más, algo que ninguno tenía coraje de admitir.

En una oportunidad, pasó un mes entero en el que Rivaille no vio a Helena. Al principio no le importó, hasta casi estuvo aliviado de no tener que lidiar con su terca… lo que fuera, pero luego de casi dos semanas sin noticias de ella o su hermano, se despertó algo dentro de él que no comprendía, algo que le oprimía el pecho y lo ponía inquieto. ¿Acaso la extrañaba? Imposible. El no podía extrañar a esa desesperante, impulsiva, risueña y alegre chica con su cálida y reconfortante sonrisa. ¿Por qué recordaba su sonrisa? ¿Y por qué le hacía tanta falta? Quemó su cabeza pensando en ella hasta que llegó a una irritante, problemática y obvia conclusión: no sólo la extrañaba, la quería, no importaba los motivos que encontrara para negarlo, no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía, aunque no lo entendiera.

Cuando volvieron a verse no se dijeron nada al respecto, pero se lo hicieron saber indirectamente, ya que al parecer Helena también había descubierto nuevos sentimientos hacia Rivaille. Todo era nuevo para ellos en cuanto al amor, pero ambos sabían que muchas veces las palabras sobran y que las acciones hablan por sí solas.

Todas esas imágenes llevaron a Rivaille a recordar un día muy especial, un día que jamás olvidaría y esperaba que Helena tampoco.

Era el día en el que comenzaba la primavera y llovía como si fuera a caerse el cielo. Rivaille y Helena corrían por los callejones de la ciudad para llegar a la casa donde ella y John vivían, luego de tratar robarle a un sujeto sin éxito. Cuando llegaron, ambos estaban empapados de pies a cabeza.

-No me habría importado la lluvia si al menos hubiéramos conseguido algo –comentó Helena mientras retorcía su ropa sobre un balde- ¿Por qué tenía que usar falda hoy?

-Deja de quejarte.

-Podríamos ir con la señora Fleur, ¿no crees?

-Trata de llegar con esta tormenta.

-Rayos…

Helena comenzó a revisar los gabinetes de su pequeña cocina tratando de encontrar algo que pudieran comer. Por su parte, Rivaille observó la casa por dentro. No era la primera vez que estaba allí, pero jamás se detuvo a mirarla detenidamente. No era para nada lujosa, si no una casa normal y pequeña pero bastante acogedora. Consistía en la planta baja y un solo piso más, donde seguramente estarían las habitaciones.

-Demonios, sólo tengo pan y algo de queso, pero supongo que es mejor que nada –apenas terminó de decir aquello escuchó a Rivaille estornudar- Oh, será mejor que nos cambiemos antes de terminar enfermos. Ven –dijo- te daré ropa.

Rivaille se sorprendió ante lo último, pero aún así siguió a Helena escaleras arriba.

Pasaron dos habitaciones, que supuso eran de John y Helena, y luego entraron en una tercera que tenía una cama doble y un armario. Helena fue hasta este y lo abrió de par en par, descubriendo unas cuantas ropas dobladas y apiladas en perfecto orden. Tomó unos pantalones y una camisa y se los tiró a Rivaille.

-Ten, póntelos –dijo- Eran de mi padre, quizás te queden.

Aquella habitación y aquella ropa despertaron la curiosidad en Rivaille.

-Oye, quizás no deba preguntarte esto pero… ¿Qué sucedió con tus padres?

Helena se sorprendió ante la pregunta, y sin dudas la incomodó un poco, pero aún así tenía suficiente confianza con él, así que decidió hablar.

-Vaya pues, no le he hablado sobre ellos a nadie en años –dijo- pero creo que deberías saberlo.

Él sólo la escuchó atentamente.

-Pues, verás, mi padre murió de una rara enfermedad que los doctores no pudieron controlar ni tratar –comenzó- Ni siquiera supimos cómo comenzó, sólo de un día para otro empezó a sentirse muy cansado y débil, y en nada levantó mucha fiebre. Fue muy extraño. Murió al mes y medio luego de eso. John sólo tenía cinco meses.

-Siento escuchar eso.

-Gracias.

-Y… ¿qué hay de tu madre?

-Ah… ella –dijo con un tono algo despectivo- Nos dejó luego de que John cumpliera dos años. Se fue a vaya uno a saber dónde. Por eso llevamos la vida que tenemos ahora.

Él no supo qué decir. Quizás no debía decir nada, pero afortunadamente Helena se encargó de romper el ambiente que estaba algo tenso.

-Pero si no tuviéramos esta vida, probablemente no te hubiera conocido. Eso es algo que me ha sacado una sonrisa idiota más de una vez.

¿Qué acababa de decir? Rivaille estaba seguro de que ni ella creía las palabras que salieron de su boca. ¿Eso significaba que estaba feliz de haberlo conocido, a él, un matón y malviviente? ¿Qué era ese calor que sentía en el pecho? ¿Por qué su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte? Observó a Helena mientras acomodaba el resto de la ropa del armario. Su largo cabello mojado goteaba formando un pequeño charco tras ella. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué tenía ella que lo desconcertaba tanto y en varias ocasiones lo dejaba sin habla? Rivaille no tenía idea, pero estaba seguro de una cosa, y eso era lo que haría a continuación. Pero antes debía sacarse una duda.

-Oye, ¿y tu hermano?

-John está desde ayer en casa de la señora Fleur, ¿por qué?

Y así Rivaille confirmó su oportunidad, no, la oportunidad de ambos de dejar expresarse a sus corazones por primera vez. Cerró la puerta, dejó caer la ropa al suelo y caminó hacia Helena, a quien hizo girar al tomarla de la cintura. Fue así, teniéndola tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, que él perdió el control de sí mismo, pues en aquel momento su cuerpo comenzó a estar bajo las órdenes de todo lo que Helena le provocaba. Entonces la besó. Bruscamente unió sus labios con los de ella en un desesperado intento por descubrir finalmente a qué sabía uno de sus besos.

Helena experimentó un breve momento de shock, antes de sorpresivamente encontrarse posando sus manos en los hombros de Rivaille y corresponderle el beso. No sabía si mantener sus ojos abiertos para observar el rostro de quien le estaba dando su primer beso, o cerrarlos para sentir plenamente sus labios. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que lo estuviera haciendo bien pero no le importaba, ya no era capaz de manejar su cuerpo ni su mente.

Luego de unos segundos más, Rivaille comenzó a guiar a Helena hacia la cama, a paso lento y pausado, para luego dejarla caer delicadamente sobre ella, provocando que su cabello se esparciera por toda la almohada haciéndola ver como un auténtico ángel a sus ojos. Se tomó unos segundos para observarla detenidamente: aquel rostro con forma de corazón enmarcaba unos dulces labios que ahora Rivaille estaba feliz de poseer; encerraba una pequeña nariz digna de una actriz, pero sobre todo destacaba aquellos ojos color avellana que tanto le atraían, esos ojos que ahora lo miraban con tanta ternura que podrían romperle el corazón.

Siguió el impulso se besarla de nuevo. ¿Cómo algo podía sentirse tan bien? El contacto de sus cuerpos que pesaban aún más por sus ropas mojadas por la lluvia desencadenaba besos cada vez más apasionados, esos que podrían matarte si no tomas un poco de aire al menos aunque fuera muy difícil por no querer separarse. Lentamente Rivaille fue dibujando una línea con sus labios por el mentón de Helena, yendo desde su mandíbula hasta su delicado cuello, y fue entonces que sus manos comenzaron a deslizar la blusa que ella llevaba hacia arriba. Su abdomen estaba frío, toda ella estaba fría, lo que provocó que Rivaille quisiera abrazarla, pero no podía detenerse, no en ese momento.

Por su parte, Helena soltaba una oleada de suspiros sobre los hombros de Rivaille que lo volvían loco, loco por seguir escuchando su respiración entrecortada, loco por tener más de ella. Helena deslizaba la camisa de Rivaille mientras recorría con sus manos su esbelta pero fuerte espalda, por lo que pudo sentir cada movimiento de sus músculos al moverse. Ambos se quitaron la ropa el uno al otro, despacio, grabando cada segundo en sus mentes. Rivaille no podía creer que sus manos, esas que sólo sabían golpear, ahora estuvieran recorriendo con tanta delicadeza aquellas rápidas y hermosas piernas por las cuales deseaba ser aprisionado. Lo mismo le ocurría a Helena con las suyas, esas manos que se educaron rápidas en el arte del robo que ella dominaba, ahora lentamente se adentraban en el cabello de Rivaille, viajaban por sus reconfortantes brazos y arañaban superficialmente su espalda de placer.

Después de un rato, ya no había barrera alguna que impidiera su completa unión, su único encuentro valedero hasta el momento, y así los dos pasaron el primer día de la primavera, bajo besos, suspiros y al ritmo de la canción que componían los latidos de sus corazones y el susurro de sus nombres. Así pasaron el día, y así terminaron la noche: juntos.

Después de eso todo se volvió oscuro en la mente de Rivaille, una oscuridad densa e irritante que lo ponía nervioso, que perturbaba a su cerebro porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía qué escena reviviría a continuación. Aquella que detestaba y había deseado olvidar con todas sus fuerzas y anhelos, pero que para su tortura jamás pudo borrar.

Se veía a él mismo, rodeado por soldados de las Tropas Estacionarias, soltando golpes a mansalva para liberarse del más que seguro arresto que le esperaba si dejaba que alguno de ellos lo capturara. ¿Cómo lo habían encontrado? No lo sabía. ¿Quién lo había descubierto? No estaba seguro. Pero quienquiera que fuese lo pagaría, cuando pudiera escapar de ahí.

-No hagas esto más difícil y entrégate por tu propio bien –dijo uno de los soldados.

-¿De qué se me acusa? –Rivaille trataba de ganar tiempo.

-De lo que precisamente estás haciendo ahora –respondió otro, refiriéndose a los golpes que repartía.

-No tienen pruebas ni testigos presentes.

-Nos es suficiente con los hombres que acabas de golpear.

-Entrégate muchacho, no puedes hacer nada –dijo el primer soldado- Acepta las buenas maneras.

¿Qué clase de buenas maneras eran aquellas? Una veintena de hombres contra uno solo… Ni siquiera para él era justo, aunque valiera por todos ellos. Rivaille estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su libertad por el mérito de acabar con todo aquel escuadrón, y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por un as bajo la manga que aquellos hombres tenían. Una jugada sucia y despreciable.

-Muy bien, te enfrentarás a las malas –le anunciaron, y fue entonces que deseó tener la fuerza de mil soldados.

Dos tipos enormes sostenían y traían de los brazos a una inquieta, insultante y furiosa Helena ante él. No, no ella. No su Helena. Por unos segundos Rivaille pensó en descargar toda su ira contra aquellos hombres, tumbar en el suelo a esos imbéciles que capturaron a Helena y huir con ella a donde fuera que no los encontraran. Pero no podía. Más bien, no debía. No podía arriesgar la vida de la indiscutible dueña de su corazón así nada más.

-¿Y bien?

Muy a su pesar, Rivaille bajó sus puños.

-Así me gusta.

Y entonces de la nada, un tipo del escuadrón se precipitó sobre él y lo golpeó directo en la mandíbula, para luego asestarle un rodillazo en el estómago que lo dejó en el suelo.

-¡Malditos! –gritó Helena mientras volvía a forcejear.

-¡Cállate! –ordenó uno de sus captores dándole una cachetada que dejó la mitad de su cara roja.

-Llévenselos.

Lo siguiente que Rivaille y Helena supieron fue que estaban en camino hacia los calabozos de la milicia, un lugar oscuro y triste en el cual nadie soportaría estar. Los pusieron en celdas contiguas frente a un largo y ancho pasillo que llegaba hasta una salida, en un sector donde sólo estaban ellos, o al menos, eso les pareció, pues no veían a nadie a través de los barrotes.

Helena estaba a punto de perder los nervios por la extrema preocupación que tenía por su hermano. ¿Lo habían atrapado? No creía que le fueran a hacer daño, pero aún así no podía evitar preocuparse. Y si se escapó, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Estaría bien? No soportaba aquella humillante situación.

Rivaille por su parte trataba de calmarla. Las paredes eran de piedra, así que no podía verla, pero trataba de hablarle a través de los barrotes de la celda. No le importaba si alguien lo escuchaba, sólo quería detener el frenético ir y venir de Helena.

Cuando no supo qué más decir al saber que las palabras no tendrían efecto en ella, se pegó a la pared que conectaba su celda con la de ella y sacó su brazo por un espacio entre los barrotes. Al instante notó como los pasos acelerados de Helena fueron reemplazados por unos tranquilos y pausados que comenzaron a acercarse al frente de su celda. Al igual que él, sacó su brazo y tomó su mano, apretándola con fuerza, buscando calma, paz, tranquilidad. Se necesitaban el uno al otro, tanto que eran capaces de romper a golpes aquella pared que los separaba sólo para verse, aunque les costara sangre y huesos rotos.

-Tranquila –dijo Rivaille- saldremos de esto.

Helena estuvo a punto de responderle cuando de pronto sintieron el ruido de una puerta al abrirse y el repiqueteo pausado de pasos al acercarse. Por la derecha del calabozo, aparecieron dos soldados que se detuvieron frente a la celda de Rivaille y sorpresivamente la abrieron.

-Ven con nosotros –dijo uno de ellos tomándolo de la ropa y arrancándolo de la mano de Helena.

Se lo llevaron de regreso con ellos, no sin unas cuantas maldiciones y resistencias, dejando a una Helena desconcertada y con la sensación de soledad más grande que había sentido jamás.

Pasaron horas interminables después de que se llevaron a Rivaille, y ella se sentía cada vez más exhausta. Todo el forcejeo, los gritos y la preocupación la tenían agotada tanto física como mentalmente, por lo que luego de resistir un largo tiempo de pie, se recostó en el frío suelo de la celda y cerró sus ojos intentando dormir.

Se despertó de un sobresalto, después de quién sabe cuánto, al escuchar el estrépito de una puerta al cerrarse. Sintió pasos acercarse a un ritmo acompasado y se levantó con la esperanza de que fuera Rivaille.

Para su breve alegría, efectivamente era él, pero estaba acompañado esta vez por un solo soldado, uno al que no había visto antes. Era alto y rubio, y tenía una mirada analizadora y considerablemente fría.

-Los dejaré solos –dijo con una profunda voz para luego irse por el ancho pasillo frente a la celda de Helena.

Ella lo siguió con la mirada, y este al darle la espalda le dio una gran sorpresa. Su chaqueta… Ese escudo… Esas alas… ¿Acaso era…?

-Helena –llamó Rivaille, sacándola de sus pensamientos- tengo que hablar contigo.

¿Qué le sucedía a su voz? Por alguna extraña razón sonaba muy serio, no como en el día que lo conoció, sino mucho más severo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó ella.

-Te dejarán libre –dijo él- Te soltarán mañana por la mañana y retirarán todos los cargos contra ti.

-¡Eso es fantástico! –exclamó ella con una risueña sonrisa- Eso significa que nos veremos mañana, ¿verdad? Ya que al parecer tú ya estás fuera. Si ese es el caso, no me importa pasar la noche aquí.

-Helena…

-¿Qué?

-Me uniré a la milicia.

La sonrisa de Helena se desvaneció de un instante a otro.

-¿Q-que dijiste?

-Que me uniré a la milicia, y entraré a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Mañana comienzo el entrenamiento.

Helena sentía como su respiración era cada vez más agitada al tiempo que sus ojos comenzaban a escocerle.

Rivaille desde su lugar pudo escuchar casi nítidamente como el corazón de su amada se rompía en pedazos.

-¡¿Qué demonios acabas de decir?! –Helena exigía explicaciones a gritos ahogados por un nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta.

-Cuida de John –fue todo lo que él le dijo- Cuento contigo.

Sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta, y con paso lento pero decidido, se alejó por el gran pasillo frente a la celda de Helena. Ella, con el corazón quebrado en mil partes que podrían pasar por el ojo de una aguja, lo vio irse sin entender nada. ¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar? ¿Qué le hicieron en todo ese tiempo que no lo tuvo a su lado? ¿Dónde estaba su auténtico amado? Observó esa espalda alejarse de a poco, esa espalda que le gustaba abrazar y llenar de besos sorpresivos cuando él la perdía de vista. No estaba segura de si quería entender o saber qué motivos habían llevado a Rivaille a dejarla de esa manera, pero lo único de lo que tenía certeza era que lo quería a su lado, lo necesitaba envolviéndola en sus brazos, pero ahora lo estaba viendo irse, abandonándola por completo.

-E-espera –susurró.

Rivaille no se volteó a verla, pero con el sólo hecho de escuchar su voz, se hacía a la idea de cómo su rostro iba transformándose en la representación de la tristeza misma.

-V-vuelve… por favor… -su voz sonaba cada vez más temblorosa- No me dejes tú también…

Tenía sus motivos, esos que nunca podría compartir con nadie que no fuera él mismo, pero aún así no podía evitar sentir en su pecho un gran dolor y un extenso vacío, como si una bala de cañón lo hubiera atravesado de lado a lado.

-Ri-Rivaille… -lo llamó sin éxito.

Los ojos de Helena comenzaban a gotear.

-Rivaille…

Sus cuerdas vocales estaban atascadas por el dolor.

-¡Rivaille!

El llanto empezó a ser más evidente.

-¡Rivaille!

Repitió atragantada por las lágrimas.

-¡RIVAILLE!

Gritó desesperadamente golpeando los barrotes de su celda en un frenético intento de hacer que su mejor amigo, su protector, su primer y único amor, volviera a su lado.

Rivaille se despertó de repente con un último grito de su nombre. Se había quedado dormido. Sentía calor y su corazón latía muy rápido, yendo al mismo ritmo que su respiración. Tocó su frente y estaba cubierta de sudor. Aclaró su visión parpadeando copiosamente. Su cerebro lo traicionó de tal manera que aún estando dormido hizo que su subconsciente permitiera generarle un sueño exageradamente vívido.

Se levantó como pudo, ya que todo su cuerpo se sentía agarrotado y entumecido. Miró de soslayo su ventana y vio que era realmente tarde en la noche. Probablemente los demás ya habrían cenado hacía mucho y nadie se había atrevido a llamarlo debido al mal humor que mostró durante todo el día. Aún así quiso bajar y ver si podía encontrar algo que comer, aunque no tuviera mucho apetito.

Entró en el vacío comedor confirmando su teoría de que la hora de la cena había pasado hace quizás ya unas dos horas y que ahora todos estaban descansando en sus respectivas habitaciones. Se sentó en la primera mesa de su izquierda de frente a la puerta y dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos. Debía tranquilizarse, a partir de ahora la vería todos los días y tendría que aprender a convivir con ello, dejando a un lado la culpa y el dolor. Pero aún no era el momento de dejarlo en paz.

-¿Aún eres parcialmente adicto a la cafeína?

Una voz le habló a su espalda. Esa voz… ¡Maldición! ¿No podría librarse de ella jamás? ¿Acaso lo perseguiría toda su vida?

Escuchó pasos acercarse.

-En otras palabras, ¿aún te gusta el café? –preguntó Helena deteniéndose a su lado- Si ese es el caso, ten –y dejó frente a él una taza caliente de café- Dos cucharadas y media, ¿cierto? –inquirió referente al azúcar.

Rivaille ya no parecía humano, más bien una perfecta representación de sí mismo esculpida en piedra.

Helena avanzó y se sentó frente a él en la misma mesa sosteniendo en su mano otra taza de café. La acercó a sus labios, sopló un poco, y tomó un sorbo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Rivaille por fin pudo hablar.

-No podía dormir, así que vine aquí por una taza de buen café. Te escuché entrar, y como no viniste a cenar, pensé que te gustaría un poco también.

-¡No es eso a lo que me refiero! –rugió él levantándose y dándole un golpe a la mesa.

Helena bebió otro poco de café sin inmutarse.

-Tranquilízate –dijo con una voz fría y calmada- No estoy aquí para robarte tu puesto de sargento. No podría aunque quisiera, de todas formas. Y si vuelves a hacer eso romperás la mesa.

-¿Por qué…?

-¿Hmm?

Rivaille miraba al suelo para ocultar su mueca de furia. ¿Cómo podía ella estar ahí, frente a él, tan campante y relajada, fría e inmutable, después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos? No pudo evitar tener flashes del día en que, él ya siendo miembro y sargento de la Legión de Reconocimiento, leyó el listado de nombres de los nuevos reclutas y el oxígeno de sus pulmones se esfumó al leer el nombre "Helena Liesel" entre ellos; del día en que asistió a la graduación de su escuadrón para verla pasar al frente como la recluta nº 1 de su grupo, y del día en que vio las palabras "Policía Militar" en su solicitud para ingresar a la milicia.

-¿Por qué…? –repitió él.

Helena dejó salir un suspiro. Lentamente se levantó y lo miró fijamente.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer –dijo- No opondré resistencia.

Se prometió control, se obligó tranquilizarse, pero no podía, no lo lograba, no con ella rondando los pasillos y alrededores del cuartel todo el tiempo. No teniéndola así frente a él. Fue entonces que Rivaille explotó: se abalanzó sobre ella y la sujetó con fuerza de una de sus muñecas, mientras que dirigió su otra mano directo a su cuello, y la arrastró hasta la puerta, donde la estrelló con fuerza, pero no con la suficiente como para hacerle daño.

-¡¿Por qué?! –preguntaba a gritos mientras la hacía chocar constantemente contra la puerta.

-Rivaille…

-¡¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?! –exigía.

-Estás lastimándote más a ti que a mí…

-¡¿Acaso no fue suficiente con todo lo que ya siento para que volvieras ahora?!

-Oh, por favor Rivaille, no tengas el ego demasiado alto como para pensar que hago esto simple y llanamente para molestarte.

-¡¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ?!

-¡POR JOHN, MALDICIÓN!

Rivaille se detuvo.

-Lo hice por John… -dijo ella, recuperando su calma- Supongo que lo recuerdas. Mi hermano, el pequeño que propició que nos conociéramos. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Cómo podría olvidarlo. Aquella cabecita rubia que le causaba problemas pero que había llegado a querer tanto como a un hermano propio.

-Me dijiste que lo cuidara –continuó ella- Y eso hice. Sé que odias a la Policía Militar y que me odias a mí por entrar en ella luego de todo lo que pasó, pero no tuve otra opción. Intenté rectificar mi vida, trabajar para ganarme dignamente el pan, ¿pero acaso crees que después del escándalo de nuestro arresto alguien quiso acercarse a mí? Lo hice para protegerlo.

-¿Protegerlo de qué? –se atrevió a preguntar.

-De crecer teniendo una triste vida de ladrón –dijo- Como nosotros lo hicimos.

Rivaille la dejó ir.

-Pude cuidarlo bien en el Distrito Interior –continuó- Fue a la escuela y pude proporcionarle una casa para vivir.

Sin controlar los músculos de su rostro, él dejó salir una mínima sonrisa. Se sentía extraño. Sin embargo, Helena le anunció algo que lo descolocó.

-Se unió a la milicia.

Rivaille levantó su cabeza y la miró. Su débil sonrisa se borró al tiempo que vio en el rostro de Helena una clara señal de melancolía.

-Está a punto de graduarse, y lo peor es… que sé a qué escuadrón enviará su solicitud –dijo- Por eso estoy aquí. Porque no voy a permitir que mi hermano salga de estos muros y arriesgue su vida en una misión mientras yo estoy a salvo rodeada de comodidades en el maldito Distrito Interior.

Aquello sorprendió a Rivaille.

-No creas que fue fácil para mí tener que estar rodeada de imbéciles que malgastan su talento encerrados dentro del Muro Sina mientras le lamen las botas al inútil del rey.

-Tú también malgastaste el tuyo en cierto modo –se atrevió a decir él.

-Pero ahora podré utilizarlo debidamente junto con John –finalizó ella con un dejo de esperanza.

-Perdóname… -dijo él de repente. No sabía si era por casi ahorcarla o por todo el dolor que le causó al dejarla años atrás.

Helena no podía creer que Rivaille pronunciara aquella palabra. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era lo necesariamente consciente para no arrepentirse de ninguna decisión, pero aún así apreciaba el gesto.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, y tienes el derecho de no perdonarme a mí.

Rivaille no sabía qué hacer. Si se iba, no sabría si los recuerdos seguirían atormentándolo como antes, o si podría mirar a Helena a los ojos a partir de entonces. No estaba seguro de si este pequeño y agresivo, pero revelador encuentro haría alguna diferencia.

-¿Sabes qué día es mañana? –preguntó Helena.

Rivaille no contestó.

-El primer día de la primavera –respondió ella en su lugar.

Él pudo sentir bajo su ropa el recuerdo de la piel de Helena recorriendo la suya años atrás, y estiró sus dedos para así quizás sacarse de encima la molesta, pero para nada desagradable sensación.

-No tiene ningún significado especial –replicó él.

Helena ocultó una mueca que intentó ser sonrisa mirando al suelo.

-Para mí tampoco –dijo.

A continuación ella se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta para por fin retirarse, al día siguiente ambos tendrían muchas cosas que hacer. El café seguía en la mesa sin terminarse.

-Que tenga buenas noches, sargento Rivaille –deseó ella.

-Que descanse, sargento Liesel –dijo él.

Helena solo desapareció en la noche.

Y así se despidieron, mintiéndose el uno al otro, y a ellos mismos, hasta verse de nuevo, quizás, en el próximo encuentro.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Bien, es el primer fic que termino, lo cual es un gran logro de por sí xD Si les gustó, espero sus reviews, y si no, también los espero para saber en qué debo mejorar y si es posible alguna sugerencia de cuál podría ser mi próxima historia :)  
¡Saludos! (^^)/


End file.
